Fallout Vs Mortal Kombat: The Outworld Invasion
THE FOLLOWING IS BASED ON A WILD WASTELAND TRAIT CROSSOVER, I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO MORTAL KOMBAT OR FALLOUT, enjoy Chapter 1: A tear in the sky Peace had returned to The Capital Wasteland after the Brotherhood of Steel and the Lone Wanderer had defeated the last of the Enclave, but peace is always short lived. The Lone Wanderer now lives in Megaton and enjoys his quite life helping the town but on one unfortunate day the green sky off Washington had changed colours, he changed into a very deep dark purple with lightning soaring through the sky, the people of Megaton looked up in awe, they had never seen such beauty. Lucas Simms had approached the Lone Wanderer "I need to ask off something very important of you". "What is it?" he responded with, "Stockholm has spotted some shifty characters lurking about the old ruins of Springvale, can you check it out?", of course". The Lone Wanderer left Megaton and had approached Springvale to find the shifyt characters, has he layed eyes on them he was gob smacked, they were mutated creatures of some sort, they had yellow eyes, sharp teeth and blades sticking out off there arms. "What are you things?!" Lone Wanderer yelled, "We are the Tarakatan warriors and i am Baraka, Their leader, and you are A DEAD MAN!". Baraka drew his blades and charged at the Lone Wanderer, Lone Wanderer tried to block himself but knew his efforts would be futile, he stood there, eyes close expecting death but instead he herd the tarakatans scream in agony has they ran off, The Lone Wanderer had opened his eyes to see a main standing before him with glowing blue eyes, he was wearing a wooden straw hat and had lightning surrounding him. "wh- who are you?" The Lone Wanderer strutted, "I am Raiden, God of Thunder, Your realm is in danger and i have come to offer assistance". "Are you the one who made the tear in the sky?", "No, that is Shao Kahn, he is the emperor of Outworld and he is trying to merge your realms" Raiden Said, "I do not have enough time im afraid, this realm is draining my powers but i want you to take this, it is my amulet, it was given to me by the Elder gods, it should help you in your battle against outworld, you see i know about you and i know that you may be the only chance to stop Kahn's invasion, i must go for now, but i will be in touch with you" and with that Raiden had left the fallout realm. Chapter 2: Raiden's Visions Raiden had returned to the Wu Shi academy to speak with the shaolin monks and the protectors of Earthrealm, as he approached them the monks bowed and were ready to hear what Raiden had to say. "I have seen this alien realm, the realm that will bring out the One Being, and i have met the champion of their realm, he does not know it yet but he will stop the coming of the One Being but he will need our help.", "But lord Raiden, why does Shao Kahn want to invade this realm, from what you have told us it would seem like a wasteland much like the Netherealm?" said Lui Kang, "Perhaps there is more to this realm than meets the eye, now Kahn has already sent some of his tarakatan into this realm that would mean he is not to far off from unleashing his Shokan, we must-" before Raiden could finish his sentence he begun having visions, he saw Ermac destroying an army of mercs, Reptile leading an assault on a town called Big Town and the Brotherhood of Steel fighting a losing battle against Shao Kahn's army. "This is worse than i have expected, we must leave at once, the visions i just had have shown Kahn leading a winning battle" Raiden had opened up a portal to the fallout universe and together he, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage had left Earthrealm and entered the Fallout Realm. They arrived in the middle of the D.C Ruins, Sonya and Jax recognized the place straight away. "This , this looks like Washington but its all in ruins" Sonya said, "Sonya, this is Washington" Jax said as he pointed towards the Washington Monument. As the Earthrealm Protectors turned around they saw the Monument just barely standing, Sonya fell to her knees, "Shao Kahn, he must have won the invasion, This is must be the future, this can be the only rational explanation" Raiden said, Cage had lifted Sonya up off her feet and turned to Raiden "So your visions are actually visions of the future, so this right here is what has happened to earthrealm when Kahn wins his invasion?, then at least we are aware of the future so i guess we should find this "hero guy" and change the future so we all live happily ever after in the past". As the warriors prepared to leave a group of hulking yellow skinned creatures approached them. "Stupid humans in ugly cloths, WE SMASH YOU GOOD SO WE HAVE A YUMMY MEAL!!!!! AHAHAHAH" "It would seem that Kahn's forces from Outworld have arrived" Raiden said, as the warriors prepared to fight they saw laser gun shots comeing from the distance, "GAHHHHHH!!!!", "take that you stupid frankensteins", two soldiers in power armour had killed the yellow creatures, they approached the Earthrealm warriors. "You guys should be lucky we happen to be in the neighborhood, I'm Paladin Kodiak and he's Paladin Vargas, were with the Brotherhood of Steel", "Thank you for your assistance, I am Raiden, God of Thunder, and with me i have Sonya Blade and Jax of the Special Forces and-" "Johnny Cage, 5 time Oscar Winner, greatest movie star of the year" Johnny said as he cut of Raiden. "Hey, we herd about you from The Lone Wanderer, listen come with us back to The Citadel, we can talk more there" Category:Wild Wasteland Crossover